1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device in which a plurality of protrusion lines is formed on a semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the information and technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices that are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays using organic light-emitting characteristics are being developed.
Organic light-emitting displays, which are next-generation display devices having self light-emitting characteristics, have better characteristics than liquid crystal displays in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed and power consumption, and can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight since a backlight is not required.
An organic light-emitting display includes a substrate having a pixel region and a non-pixel region and a container or another substrate which is placed to face the substrate for encapsulation and attached to the substrate by a sealant such as epoxy. Within the pixel region of the substrate are pixels which represent a plurality of organic light-emitting devices connected in a matrix pattern between scan lines and data lines. Within the non-pixel region of the substrate are the scan lines and the data lines extending from the scan lines and the data lines of the pixel region, power source supply lines for operating the organic light-emitting devices and a scan driver and a data driver for processing signals received from an external source via input pads and providing the processed signals to the scan lines and the data lines.